Even though striking mechanisms have been known since the beginning of the 20th century, such as the striking mechanism having two magnetic coils described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,140, so far their striking power has been inferior to the striking power of other striking mechanism of a different type known at that time.
The striking mechanisms based on the direct acceleration of a striking element by means of magnetic fields have the advantage of a greater degree of control of the striking behavior, especially the possibility of immediately switching off the striking mechanism.